


SouRin Week ficlets

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Final Fantasy X, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Angst, At the same time, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, DAY 1 IS SO SAD, Frottage, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Rin is a slut tbh hey someone's gotta be, Rin is a swearing sailor and a shojo princess, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Dancing, Sousuke is a smartass, Sousuke is also kind of a boring pervert, Spin the Bottle, Swearing, Uke Matsuoka Rin, a mess, hint of souharu, sorry ssk, spoilers for Final Fantasy X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for SouRin Week on Tumblr. The rating/characters/pairings will most likely change.<br/>Day 1: Final Fantasy X!AU (all prompts).<br/>Day 2: Sydney + body worship.<br/>Day 3: Hair + Maid Cafe From Hell.<br/>Day 4: Settling the Bet + Handcuffs.<br/>Day 5: Band!AU (Style Five + First Time).<br/>Day 7: Pirates!AU (Pirates + Bite)<br/>Day 8: Final Fantasy X!AU (prompt is free).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someday The Dream Will End

**Author's Note:**

> So this is poop because I'm unable to write anything half decent. Sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE PLOT OF FINAL FANTASY X. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED IT. The fic has all prompts for day 1 (Sano Elementary, Crossover, Fantasy!AU and Lost) in it.

My story is one of many, there is nothing special in me, or in what I would have to say. It just goes to show how the Calm never lasts, how our dreams of a better future are useless, how my wish to save him were strong, they were dictated by the purest intentions, just because I wanted to wrap around him and keep him safe. Maybe it was my selfishness, maybe it was because, in the end, I wanted him for myself, as well.   
As I leave my body, he cries silently. He always does that, although usually his crying is a loud, sniffling one. But now he just stands there, in his Summoner clothes, keeping his sacred Yevon lance lifted in the air, and directing my soul to meet my ultimate destiny: fight for him, defeat Sin, and become an Ultimate Aeon. He keeps his composure, and I am glad: he learnt so much during this journey. He became so strong, so much that by the time we were on the top of Mount Gagazet he was able to speak of death without any fear. It is not for himself that he suffers, it's for me, it's the fact that we are going to be parted. And I feel like that much love is a reason big enough for this to happen.  
I asked him to choose me, even though Nanase was ready to be picked and sacrifice his soul for the best of Spira. But if someone has to die with Rin, that'll be me, I accepted no objections nor different opinions, I knew this was going to be my goal. _Mine_. After we kissed looking over the burning ruins of Zanarkand - he wanted it to happen there because he is such an impossible romantic, and it makes me smile - my resolve got even stronger. We've been together since the days of Sano, a small village near Luka, we have basically met while we were still in our mothers' wombs, we were best friends by the time we started going to school. I was there when he told his family he wanted to be a Summoner. He knew from day one that this was coming, and I knew I would follow him here, because our dreams were one and the same all along. I won't be remembered, I will just be one more dead Guardian of a legendary Summoner, and if I do impact on people's memories I will be the Guardian who could fight off a legion of Killer Bees alone but got lost in a straight path... but that is fine. It's what I chose, and I don't wish for glory, I didn't demand for any kind of _thank yous_ , and yet Rin has one on his lips while I turn into something else. Something gigantic, something majestic, something _terrifying_.   
Maybe that is what I had always had inside of me.   
"Sousuke, let's do this," he says, and I turn to face the giant, terrible creature ahead of us, while Tachibana grabs Nanase, Hazuki the Al Bhed drags Ryuugazaki the Yevonite away, and they all run in the back row, ready to go down in a fight in case I was not going to be enough. But I am going to be, I _have_ to be. I've been preparing for this my whole life. But this is a story that is not really worth telling, is it? If this is the time when we finally get rid of Sin forever, then I will be remembered too, maybe, and if the cycle repeats itself then... well, I don't need to be remembered. I just hope his and my souls somehow live on, so that we will see each other in the Farplane. And at least Spira will be at peace for a fleeting moment, enough for people to realize some of their own dreams.

I've realized mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HURT SO MUCH TO WRITE. YOU HAVE NO IDEA. THIS GAME IS SO GODDAMN SAD AND I CANNOT HANDLE THINKING OF HOW THE SUMMONING THING WORKS OTZ DAMMIT. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I CRIED AT THE END? VERY HARD. LIKE, A LOT. I CRIED THROUGHOUT ALL THE ENDING CREDITS. ONLY HACHIKO MADE ME CRY THAT HARD FOR THE SADNESS. I originally wanted to write about FFIX because it's such an underrated game and it's my fave too but then I was like... "how do I put it"? So whatever.  
> (Although now that I think about it, Ipsen and his friend's story are also apt to SouRin. "Why have you come all the way here?" "Only because I wanted to be with you" bye) (play FFIX it's amazing it's really an awesome game like really)


	2. See how it feels to take a slow ride this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future!fic, Sousuke and Rin meet again and frickle frackle stuff happens. Prompts used for this: Tokyo/Sydney, body worship.

The heart inside him shivers, as if it was a leaf in October, being dragged on the ground and only lifting briefly.  
Except, his shaky self has troubles keeping still because of the joy pumping through his veins, so sudden and so strong that his face seems to simply turn to stone, and then it opens up in a smile, with all the warmth he's capable of.   
"Sousuke!" He calls out, with a feeble and hoarse voice as he slides easily out of the water, and looks over with more attention, to make sure he was not mistaken.   
But no, it really is Sousuke, he really reached out again.   
He smiles after his warm-up is over, and he receives a mirroring expression that really highlights the relief in both of them.   
Rin promised to climb high, to keep training and work hard, to become a professional and snatch the victories for himself, and sometimes for Sousuke too. But still, he mostly worked for himself. 'If you want to swim, come with me when you're ready and try beating me', is what he said.   
Sousuke would not be able to beat him now that he is about to compete in the selection of next year's Summer Olympics' representative for Japan.   
They both know it, and yet Rin refused to stop pulling the other towards swimming again. He doesn't know if it finally worked, but it sure feels good to see a familiar face in the Sydney crowd.

He didn't pass. His time was slightly too high, he came just a split second too late. Frustration builds up in his muscles and eyes as he tears the cuff off his head, and scratches his chlorine-smelling hair.   
He turns to look at the place where Sousuke was, and finds nothing there, just some face he doesn't know, a sympathetic smile he barely responds to. He looks around, ignoring all the calls for him, his manager reporting the time, after all that is not important anymore for today.   
He walks fast down the hallway that leads to the locker rooms, with every intention to shower quickly and get dressed and then look for Sousuke.  
They've been apart for at least three years, after all. They even broke up knowing that keeping it up would only slow Rin down and bring frustration to both. Rin cried a little, but in the end he thought maybe keeping one from the other would encourage Sousuke to not give up.   
But he finds him there, sitting on a bench and holding Rin's own towel with a grin.   
"What---?" Rin gasps, blinking surprised. It's not like everybody can get in, after all.   
"I trained one of the guys who competed against you," Sousuke explains, with a deep, loud laughter hidden in his voice. Rin frowns.   
So Sousuke has become a trainer. He got so good that they called him to train athletes for the Olympics? And he didn't know? How? He always follows the news, he reads all the announcements... he would know.   
"... well, I trained him at the beginning, at Samezuka, anyway." _Of course_. "So I can come here, to congratulate him," Sousuke adds.   
"He... wait, it's the one who passed?" Rin screeches, with his voice growing louder.   
Sousuke smiles really wide, showing off all his teeth and his pride.   
Rin grimaces, but then blows sharply through his nose, smirking. "Well, that makes sense," he comments, while scratching his head again. "You flew all the way here to congratulate yourself?"   
Sousuke's expression turns serious, intense even, and Rin stares dumbfounded at the change, but he's only able to gasp when the other grabs his wrist, drags him to a locker and closes the door. "Oi--" Before Rin has any time to ask what the _fuck_ is happening, Sousuke's big hands are on him, touching his stomach, his hips, his chest, and then they grab his face before warm lips and heated breath cover his.   
"Ssfffgh-" Rin tries to call out in order to protest, but then his eyes droop, his pulse picks up in a surrendering smile that expands across his face. "I missed you too," he says when his mouth goes back free, and their foreheads lean against each other.   
"It's good to know your form is still good," Sousuke interrupts, trailing his fingers back down Rin's body, they trace his pectorals, examine his abdomen, move back to his lumbar muscles, and then rise back up appreciating the curve of Rin's spine. His posture is correct, as always, his back muscles are all toned right. He touches his shoulders, and looks into his eyes before kissing him again, this time with a sweet possessiveness that has nothing of the rough approach the took at first.   
"What do you say? Did I train right?" Rin giggles, before grabbing those hands and placing them on his own cheeks again. He nuzzles into them, softly, and he would never live with himself again if someone else saw him be this easy to tame by someone else, but he doesn't mind. After all, he hasn't seen or heard from Sousuke in years, he can allow himself to be as soft as he wants to be.   
"Yeah, but I knew you would," Sousuke replies, smiling. He knows how disciplined Rin is.   
They share another kiss, bumping against the door and soon enough their waists clash together in rocking movements that leave them both shivery and make their breaths fasten up. 

And that is how Sousuke ends up crouched on the floor, with Rin's cock in his mouth, and their eyes meeting in a hot crash of red and teal. Rin's pupils are wide, his voice squeaky through his fingers pressed hard into his own mouth to stop moans from pouring out. And each time Sousuke swallows around him, the door bumps, Rin's hips shoot forward, and his fingers tighten through dark hair. Sousuke is devouring him as he used to, and he can do nothing but let him, allow him to memorize his expression because his thoughts are trapped in a red web deleting the preoccupation of him losing the race from his mind.   
Sousuke is all that he feels again, his hands and breath on him are the solace he needed. 

Before his hips buckle and he releases himself, he tugs on Sousuke's hair as a warning, but the other simply bobs his head faster, the wet sounds from him get louder, frenetic, and lewd, at which point Rin really cannot hold himself back anymore.  
Sousuke keeps milking him, with lazy suctions and enjoying the relaxation in Rin's whole stance now, the lazy hold through his own hair. But then Rin groans at the over-stimulation, and Sousuke lets go, rising up again and pecking gently the other's lips.   
"Thanks," Rin mumbles, and then blushes. ' _Thanks_ '? What kind of thing is that to say? But Sousuke cackles silently, pulling Rin closer so that he can feel the hardness still between them.   
"Oh, right." Rin nods as his hand runs down, and Sousuke guides it inside his pants. His eyes melt when he gets touched, and he grunts softly while pressing Rin's hand against his cock with an intense friction.   
"You going to come in your pants?" The other asks, half surprised and half amused. But Sousuke closes his eyes, kisses him without thinking of anything and forgetting about where they are, the pleasure taking him too high to worry.  
But still, they are basically in public, and the muffled noises they produce are sadly enough to raise attention to the specific locker they are closed in.  
"All okay in there?" A voice asks. It's probably one of the other swimmers from Rin's race. Sousuke and Rin both stop, mute, and look at one another in sudden embarrassment.   
"Um, yeah," the redhead replies, uncertain, and both of them hear a drawn out, long sigh from outside.   
"Keep that out of here, though..." The male voice replies, before he sounds like he is stepping away. "Unbelievable."

Rin looks at Sousuke, who has started moving his hips against the hand still in his pants, and they begin giggling like teenagers.  
"It's like school all over again," Sousuke comments, with a grin.   
"Yeah. Except this time you're staying here _with me_ ," the other replies, this time with a hard look admitting no objections.   
Sousuke lets out a sigh, knowing that if one thing would never change is, he is going to do whatever Rin asks of him. They kiss again, Rin touches him, presses into him, and goes to bite the base of Sousuke's neck with a decise attitude knowing about all the implications of what he's asking. He doesn't care, he's not letting Sousuke waste time anymore. And even if he had to become a therapist, he wants him by his own side. Where they can take care of one another.  
"Fine," Sousuke finally replies, and into the bite he can feel a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how Rin is always the one sucking on Sousuke? Well, my aesthetic today was big bara daddy taking care of his princess. Whatever, sue meeee *trots in the sunset*  
> Also it totally sucked but I wanted to write at least something for today, and actually I wanted to use the rings prompt but didn't manage to shove rings anywhere so... whatever lol


	3. chaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-OVA, Momo whining about having to wear a maid dress makes Rin remember he had to wear one too the year before, Sousuke asks to see, Rin cannot say no. Light bonking ensues.

The moment the cultural festival got announced for that year, the entirety of Samezuka Academy was in a crazy panic. Well, at least the second years were. The second years who were going to be part of the Maid Cafe anyway.  
Momo, basically, had been screaming his lungs out trying to pull himself out of it since the moment they explained to him that all the kouhai had to dress as maids, while the third years would dress up as butlers and cooks.   
"Come on, Momo, it's not that bad," Rin told him with an annoyed tone, in the middle of one of the ginger's rants in his and Sousuke's room.   
"Mmmh, you say that now but I wish I had been there last year to see you react to that," Sousuke intervened, rolling on his side to look down at the bottom bunk.   
"Shut the fuck up," Rin retorted, kicking the bed on top of him.   
"It's not fair! I'm a guy!" Momo went on, crouching dramatically on the floor with his head between his hands.   
"Hey, think of it this way: you won't be the only one to do it," Sousuke said to encourage him, and Momo pouted still dissatisfied.   
"I guess... but still, ack, it'll be so embarrassing!"   
"Momo-kun, I got our outfits!" The sharp, sweet voice of Aiichirou interrupted then.   
They all looked at him, and Momo blushed from head to toe when he saw what he was going to wear.   
Ai was holding up two hangers with a small outfit each, made of a short black dress, a white apron, stockings and a headband.   
"I ain't gonna wear that!" Momo protested immediately, and took a couple of steps back. Except Rin was right behind him, and began pushing him towards the dresses. Also, he wanted to get rid of that loud kid, who was now protesting at the top of his lungs that he didn't want to wear such an embarrassing outfit.   
"It's stuff for perverts!" He yelled, as Aiichirou dragged him down the hall to their room.   
"Geez, that kid..." Rin muttered, rubbing his temples since all that yelling had given him a slight headache.   
"Rin, speaking of outfits, we should try our own... but first I'd like to see you in yours. You know, the maid one, since you seem to think it's no biggie," Sousuke replied, hopping down his bunk, and he would lie if he said he wasn't amused at the idea.   
Maybe he found it a bit tempting too.   
"What? You're insane," Rin dismissed him immediately, but he could not deny he was blushing at the idea. He had done it, last year. In the end, he had put his pride aside and simply done it. But doing it again, for Sousuke, with nothing else to focus on... that was another thing entirely. "Absolutely not."  
"Aw, come on, you said it's not that bad..." the other teased, smirking.   
"I just said it to shut him up," Rin hissed, frowning at Sousuke and narrowing his eyes. "Really, there's no way I'm going to whip it out just for you."

Sousuke had an ace up his sleeve, though. Two, actually.   
"Aw, don't tell me you're scared... I'm not going to judge you, actually I'm a hundred percent sure I'll find you really hot."  
Rin blushed violently, and shook his head again, in a vigorous motion, while his heart shrunk.   
"... but okay, you can say no and I'll call you a chicken for the rest of your life," Sousuke added, in a vague tone, and his eyelids drooped with a serious expression meaning he was actually going to do it. "I mean, you should do what you preach."  
"Are you hell bent on humiliating me, Sousuke?" Rin growled, with his fists balling up tight. "And what's in a stupid dress anyway?"  
"Exactly, what's in a stupid dress? If you don't think it's big deal then why not wear it?"   
"I said no, so it's no," the redhead concluded, stubborn, through his teeth.   
Sousuke sighed, dropping his shoulders. "Fine... it was a fantasy of mine, but whatever. I guess I'll go look at someone else wearing it," he replied, in a last attempt to tease. He didn't really think that would work, but Rin's eye twitched then, and before Sousuke could reach the door he slammed him against it. Sousuke was mildly surprised at that, but then he tried to hide his amusement. _Bingo_. _Who would've thought_.  
"Fine. But no pictures. And _nobody_ must know," Rin hissed, blushing from head to toe while holding Sousuke's collar.   
"It's not like nobody here saw you in that outfit anyway," Sousuke commented, but he was silenced by a death glare.  
"Nobody."  
He sighed, with a nod, his hands brushing against Rin's back. "Yeah, deal." The other let go of him, and turned around to conceal his face, while he crouched to one of the drawers he never touched. _Dammit, I should've returned that stupid outfit_ , he thought to himself. Why hadn't he anyway? It's not like he thought he'd need it. Anyway, a small, really small part of him was wondering what his boyfriend would think of it. Would he scoff? Make fun of him? Yeah, that sounded like it, at least in his head.   
"At least turn around while I change," he grumbled with an angry brow tilt and his face still completely flushed.   
"Yessir," Sousuke replied, sitting on the bottom bunk with his face to the door. The silence was heavy, and tense, and to him it was full of electricity, expectations, while it was only peppered with rustling and crumpling sounds, until finally Rin spoke up, "alright, I'm done."  
Sousuke turned almost immediately, such was his eagerness and curiosity to see.

One could clearly see Rin had grown quite much in size since the year before, since in some spots the outfit looked a bit too tight, and a bit too short, but all in all it still fit. What really made Sousuke smile was Rin's expression, a mix of humiliation, sheer anger and the kind of expression one would find on the face of someone who just lost a race. But anyway, he looked at Rin head to toe, taking in every detail from the cuteness of his feet only covered by the stockings and the way the hem of that dress fell on his thigh, but the headband looked particularly adorable in contrast with Rin's morose attitude. Rin crossed his arms, with his teeth still clenched and clearly too embarrassed too speak, his muscles tensed up under the fabric and he was clearly waiting for Sousuke to crack endless jokes but that was not what the other wanted to do.   
He simply mouthed, "Rin," and his lips went dry. He really thought that looked so cute he had no words to express it.   
"Yeah come on, laugh at me," Rin growled low, frowning. "At this point that's really the cherry on top that's missing."  
"I'm not laughing," Sousuke finally replied, standing up and covering the space between them with a couple of steps. "I honestly think... you look _really fucking pretty_ , Rin," he continued with an intense, entirely serious look. Rin blinked, tilted his head, and shrunk between his shoulders, not expecting such a reaction at all. And Sousuke approaching so fast in an unexpected way had completely dried his mouth too.   
"I don't," he replied, hoarse. "What are you saying...?"  
Sousuke looked down at him with his blood now pumping fast, pushing itself down, rushing, and his hands naturally ended up resting on Rin's thighs and brushing up and down on them until Rin decided that was enough. He leaned up forward, and caught Sousuke's lips in a hard, aggressive kiss, while his waist clashed roughly into the other's, and he noticed Sousuke was already hard to the point of it being noticeable. Rin's crimson eyes went wide, and he blushed even more - if possible - when he directed his gaze down to the bulge into Sousuke's pants.   
"What the...?"  
"I love it," the taller male explained, like he needed to, and his eyes were darker now, with his pupils dilated so much he looked like he was under the influence of some weird substance. "You're so pretty like this, Rin."  
"You _shut the hell up_ ," the other bit back because it was being too much at the moment, but he did not show the same level of aggressiveness he had displayed before. _You think so?_ He thought, but was careful not to actually ask. That would have sounded exactly like one of the corny movies he would never admit to watching every now and then.   
"But you are. I like it," Sousuke insisted, kissing his cheek a bit amused and a bit aroused at the shyness.   
"You're a fucking pervert," Rin murmured, receiving a pinch at his butt to that. "Ow. Fuck you," he barked then, frowning. But his expression froze when he saw the level of lust in Sousuke's eyes. "Oh, awesome, you want to shag me now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.   
"No. It would ruin it," Sousuke replied, making sure to give a few more pinches to Rin's skin around his thighs and ass, just to see him squirm and feel his waist press against his own hard-on. "I'm going to keep this image with me," he added, before tilting Rin's chin up and kissing him.  
"So you're going to jerk it later," Rin deduced, provoking the other to giggle. "Geez, you really are a pervert," he added glancing sideways, not without his face taking a different, yet still intense shade of red.   
Sousuke didn't reply, but he simply kissed Rin's neck, groaning on it from how much his body wished to get naked and turn Rin's body and fuck him against the window. He just pressed his warm lips against the other's skin, touched his body, and his hands travelled up his thigh to disappear under the dress and touch more of Rin's ass until he cupped it.   
"Shit, _stop_ ," Rin hissed at that, embarrassed by the fact that he was also getting hard. Sousuke immediately leaned back, and passed his fingers through Rin's hair, getting rid of the pretty headband. He smirked silently before sliding one of his hands between Rin's legs and, surprisingly, those clenched around it.   
"Stop..." Rin insisted, but his hand accompanied Sousuke's to rub it into his own crotch, and he got increasingly hard at the friction, until he began riding his fingers and shivering. The taller of the two bent over to kiss him, before whispering, "wanna get off?"   
Rin nodded, with his breath fast and his blood warming up a lot more than before, with his eyes glossy for the lust behind them. 

He panted in anticipation, with his hands grasping on the pillow under his head, with his legs open wide, showing his twitching hole to Sousuke who was coating his fingers with lube. They both wore serious expressions, but Sousuke seemed more relaxed since Rin was shaking a little, evidently liking the whole outfit idea as well, although he would never admit that either.   
"Come on, Sousuke..." he whined, rolling his hips. The hem of his dress covered his bulge, and Sousuke thought it would be a pity to get it dirty.   
"Keep it lifted," he suggested, nodding at it. Rin frowned, and then grabbed the edge of the dress, showing off with a sigh of frustration at the lack of something to touch his cock, even lightly.   
Seeing as he was so tense, though, Sousuke bent over and licked it, gently at first, and then began sucking with aggressive suctions that forced Rin to bite down hard into the pillow to not moan out loud. But that did the trick, it made his body relax enough to start pressing a finger into him, and when Sousuke did, Rin squealed through the pillow, and closed his eyes preparing himself for his melting point being touched. And when Sousuke did touch it, Rin gasped, his hips rocked, and the tip of his sex now glistening with precum.   
"Fu-ffuke" he moaned, muffled by the headrest. "Mo...Mo'h."  
"More, huh?" Sousuke repeated, only popping his finger out to add another, and they both joined to stimulate Rin's prostate while he sucked ruthless with sounds of swallowing and sucking and groaning which vibrated lightly around the other boy's cock.   
It did not take Rin much time to clench his fingers around the edge of his dress, tense up and shake into Sousuke's mouth, with his mouth opening silently and only letting out a heavy sigh of relief. He clenched and relaxed a few times around Sousuke's fingers, and the latter smiled, kissing the skin between one of Rin's thighs and his groin, with what almost seemed to be _devotion_.   
He swallowed it all, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, staring into Rin's eyes. The latter closed his own, riding his high with fast breaths that never seemed to be enough to catch up with his heart.   
"I love you," he heard, and that made him open his eyes with a flicker of surprise. Of course that was not the first time Sousuke had said that, but the moment had seemed a bit random...  
"Y-yeah, me too," he replied, but bit down on Sousuke's lip while kissing. "But this is for forcing me to put this shit on."  
"Geez, you just ruined it," Sousuke complained, touching his lip.  
"Yeah, well, cry me a river," the other replied, sitting up and pulling his underwear on.   
"Wait, where are you going?"   
"I'm gonna change, obviously."  
Sousuke frowned, and pushed him back down. "I didn't say I was done," he replied, and leaned in again to kiss, with his hands slipping back under the dress.   
"Mmm, you really like it then," Rin noticed. Sousuke nodded, and kissed his cheek.   
"I knew I would."  
The redhead blushed again, and slapped his cheek not without a certain amount of strength. "Look at what you made me do."  
Sousuke giggled, kissing the tip of his nose. "Sorry. Thank you, Rin, now I regret not having moved here a year before..."  
Rin glared at him, but said nothing since his thoughts about it were pretty obvious. _Yes, you should have_.  
"Good thing I've got a better outfit this year," he said instead, and Sousuke sighed.   
"I'm probably going to want to fuck you in it too, anyway."  
"In the kitchen?" Rin teased.   
"Ew!"  
Sousuke pinched his ass, again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe I hadn't written anything about maid!Rin before. I'm appalled, really. WTF. Anyway, it was just a thing wrote to have some fun. Hopefully I didn't write them too OOC and not too stereotyped, it's been a while since I've written any ship that wasn't a ship involving Nagisa so I'M SORRY FOR IT. Anyway, Sousuke being a perv is kind of a headcanon of mine. Rei too. And Rin is a potty mouth.


	4. I'll let you set the pace 'cause I'm not thinking straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I thought of something I want for that bet you lost," he says in the end, after blubbering endlessly about 'um, Rin, you know that thing from years ago...' during our lunch pause._

Sousuke is not like Haru. Like, he doesn't come up with things out of nowhere for seemingly no reason, and most times I understand what is going on in that head of his. Because in the end, he's an open book to me and presumably I'm an open book for him, and that's okay. It spares us the embarrassment for moments when we think of something we aren't comfortable sharing. But now... fuck, I would smack him across the face for him to tell me what the hell he's been going on about the last five minutes.  
"I thought of something I want for that bet you lost," he says in the end, after blubbering endlessly about 'um, Rin, you know that thing from years ago...' during our lunch pause.  
I stare at him, frowning just for a couple of seconds, and then my expression clears up when I remember what he's talking about. Finally I get to settle that score, then, from when Sousuke won a motorbike race (hey, we were kids, kids do stupid things all the time!) and couldn't come up with a good penalty, which was meant to be about something the winner wanted the loser to do. And, well, that one time I lost. Happens to the best of us too. It sure took him his time to finally decide, though. Like, ten years give or take.  
"Cool, let's hear it," I reply, munching on my onigiri.   
That's when he goes in radio silence, he just fidgets with his fingers and the chopsticks, which is when I worry that his idea might be a really bad one. And as usual, I'm going to bear the blunt of it. Because yeah, I could say no, but after all Sousuke accepts my decisions so many times... and he always - or almost always anyway - accepts my choices without arguing. But what if this is really embarrassing?   
"I'd like a dance." he finally says, looking away. But it does not escape to my attention that he is blushing.  
Well, I got that right. It's the most embarrassing idea I've ever heard, and to show that I rightfully start screaming at him, even though we're in the office and literally every person we work with is now standing still and listening.  
"... What kind of things do you even think of when you think at all?" I screech, and then add, "absolutely not!"  
I think he saw it coming, because he does not flinch or react like he's surprised at all. But he gives me a slight, sad smile as he looks at me.  
"Been thinking about it since we were kids. I thought it wasn't manly to ask you that, but now... you know, who cares?" He says. I think being friends with Nagisa did that to him. I mentally note that I should have words with that guy. Deviating my boyfriend like this...

But on the other hand, I do think the idea is something I would like, I guess... if only it wasn't so damn embarrassing!   
Still, this is something we've been going on and on about since elementary school. Maybe he _really_ wants to dance with me that bad. And he always accepts what I ask of him, even when it's embarrassing or inconvenient for him - I'll never forget telling him to seduce a trafficker and do cocaine as a cover, not to mention that time I had him take Viagra to prove a point... poor guy. So I guess I could do this for him. Maybe. And he's my boyfriend, nothing bad with that.   
"... Fine," I grumble in the end, after a long pause, while I brush my bangs back, and then look around to notice everybody is staring at me. "Whatcha lookin' at? Go back to work!" I bark, and everybody wakes up like they were in a sort of trance.   
"You sound like a pirate ship's captain," he says with a warm laugh. I scoff, but then blush as I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. I always have this habit of touching my hair when I'm nervous.   
"Yeah, well, it also so happens that this bunch of lazy people is here to work," I retort, and then sigh. "So do you wanna dance here in front of everybody as well? Just to make it a little more embarrassing?" I ask, raising a brow with obvious sarcasm. If he says yes, I'll have to pull my gun on him.  
"Nah, of course not. I want you all for myself. Although... seeing you blush would be so cute," he teases, and I clench my teeth glaring at him with my angriest look. Actually, I'm quite pleased he wants to do something romantic and make it intimate.   
And he giggles, before turning around and going back to his work.   
Well, who will focus on these files now? Sometimes we do some grunt work instead of just patrolling the city, and when I say 'sometimes' I mean that almost all our time is spent here. 

***

It's no wonder that when we get home, Rin looks like he'd rather get stuck interrogating a mute all night without the help of someone who knows sign language. I smirk at his annoyed looks, and I have smirked like this all the way back home.  
"Geez, wipe that grin off your face," he moans at me, but I know he actually likes my idea. I would never make him do something he doesn't want to do. He's just too proud to admit he'd love to dance with me. I mean, we have watched every single romantic comedy he could get his tentacles on, why would he dislike the idea of a dance? Especially a slow dance. It's been my little dream tucked away for so long. And it's a bit ironic how it was easier for me to have that idea and express it out loud. Then again, maybe hanging out with his friends - especially Hazuki - _did_ have some impact on me.   
"Come on, Rin, don't act like I've asked you to choose whether to kill the human race or save a child."  
He scoffs again, but says nothing as he drags himself to the kitchen. "Can I at least eat something?" He asks, as if I enslaved him or something. I follow him, because in all honesty I am also hungry, and I yawn softly as I grab a few things to make a quick dinner. I'm not going to cook much, I really don't feel like it. Besides...  
I can't wait. It's a bit embarrassing to admit even to myself, and I could have asked him to suck me off in some weird kinky way, but no, this is what I want. It's stupid, and maybe I hyped the fantasy up too much, but Rin has been the one person I wanted to dance with for so long, and call me old-fashioned but I want it to be proper.   
We dine on leftovers, in the end, but he doesn't complain. I think he's way too tired and anxious to think about the taste... personally, I don't mind it. I can cook a lot better, but today it's been exhausting. When we first moved here, after dinner we would have a lot of time for romance and sex, but now we just watch something on tv, maybe snacking on something, and then we go straight to bed, maybe cuddle a little. It's fine, I never liked clinginess. And I have taught myself sex is fun when you do it every now and then, not to mention it's exhausting in itself.  
"We should do it now, since if we do it later then people will complain about the music."  
"I didn't really plan on having music," I admit, scratching my head in a bit of embarrassment.   
"Huh?! Then what are you gonna dance to?" He asks, frowning. Yeah, the idea of dancing in silence sounded romantic in my head, but now it just sounds... awkward. And I'm not going to sing. That's really too cheesy for me.   
"You dumbass," he says, and I wouldn't blink with surprise if he wasn't laughing. I think he finally accepted the idea. _Maybe_? "That's why you're not Captain: you cannot plan even things like these..."  
"Uh, I was a bit too worried about figuring out how to ask you," I admit, and I'm the one to blush. Damn, I wanted to see _him_ blush.   
He does when he wraps his arm around my waist, and stretches one of his arms to grab my hand, leaning his head against my shoulder. "Is this okay?" He asks, low, and I feel the vibrations of his voice on my skin despite the layers of cloth between us. At first I freeze, not expecting it, because I thought he would postpone or make me chase him, but no, he came to me of his own will and I start thinking halfway through the day he really began liking the idea, maybe.   
"Not a word with anyone about this," he threatens me, but he says so calmly, almost in a purr. I nod, still floored, but then I remember I had this idea, so I'm obviously expected to lead. And so I start swaying, trying to conceal the beat of my heart rising. Fuck, we really look like a stupid couple from a stupid romcom. We've definitely seen too much of the stuff. And I'm not even thinking about the fact that we're both men. But after a few seconds of steps being the only sounds in the room, he seems to melt, and starts to hum something I cannot recognize. Then again, our tastes in music are diametrically different. I just follow his voice, he follows my steps.   
"I just hope nobody is looking at us," he mumbles, before kissing my neck. Not like he seems to care much at this point.   
"I hope they do. Maybe they'll dance too," I reply, and it sounds so _fucking corny_ I feel like I just spontaneously decided to set myself on fire, and then look away with an insistently escaping look. He laughs at me, snickers even with a malicious tone, but then he holds me tighter as if I was the one being pushed in a situation I didn't expect. I've been planning to ask him for years and now I'm stuttering through so many things, like what if people see us, and what if he thinks I'm really bad at dancing, and what if it ends badly?   
He hums, ignoring the noise of my thoughts - I think he definitely senses I'm getting anxious over here - and then kisses me, passing his fingers through my hair. And then his eyes go wide, before he bursts in a yell.   
"Ow!" He squeals, jumping back. "You and your stupid huge feet," he mutters, glaring at me.  
"Ah, sorry, Rin," I reply, with my heart jumping up my throat. Geez, this is a disaster. It's nothing like my fantasies.   
"I think you burnt your bet on the wrong thing," he then giggles, before hugging me. "Don't worry, I'll give you another chance." He takes a step back to smirk at me. "Just, next time ask me to give you head. I assure you it'll end better," he says. 

... _Fine_. And that's how, a few days later, he finds me home with my outfit and dangling a stripper outfit on one hand and a pair of handcuffs on the other.   
"Let's play pretend," I say before he has any chance to deny this to me.   
Hey, I have lewd (and, okay, _stereotypical_ ) fantasies too. I see his face twist into regret pretty soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuh, this was dumb. And as usual, I'm feeling quite insecure about Sousuke and Rin's characterizations. Sigh. Anyway, I thought I couldn't manage to shove "handcuffs" in there and what do you know! I did in the end!   
> \---yeah, I improvise everything when I write. That's why everything is so shitty all the time lol but hey, I'm having fun. And these two are fun to write. *shrugs*


	5. too hot (hot damn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Band!AU. Rin _really_ likes Sousuke, like, _a lot_ ; Haru loves Nagisa, and at the age of twenty-three or more none of them is able to just tell the other about it. So it takes a stupid game of spin the bottle for them to actually do something.

Spending time during tours is generally very boring. Yeah, of course, there are gigs and interviews and promotion to do - which always gets very tedious after the second or third time one gets asked the same questions and gets teased about possible relationships within the same band (why do people care that much anyway? Of course, as long as they do they'll keep buying albums and one way to keep them coming is releasing tracklists with suggestive titles, like 'ALONE WITH YOU' and that is basic marketing really. We also need all the publicity we can get, given the fact that we are a new band called Style Five and we are quite new to the business).  
But still, there are whole mornings and afternoons that are basically empty, sometimes. Other times, we even have whole free nights between a flight and the other, and that is what's happening. Aiichirou, our manager, always makes sure we don't drink too much at parties, that we stay healthy, that we work out every day. But tonight, we all decided to make him chill, and have some fun. We initially thought Nagisa would do the trick pretty easily since, well, he's all about fun. In every possible sense. We all had a taste of him at one point or the other. We were either drunk out of our mind or... hopelessly in love with him. And I'm specifically talking about a certain blue-eyed keyboard player. And that is why he generally glares at anyone who approaches our drummer but of course Nagisa still hasn't got anything figured out... we placed bets months ago on how long this song and dance will go on. 

Anyway, my attention today is all focused on our new member. Also, our previous bass player, Rei, left -  _personal disagreements_  is the official excuse but we all know the real reason and again, the motor of this change is Nagisa. It was very sad to see him go, honestly. But I'm grateful for that, because in his place we got a giant handsome goof and I cannot ever believe my eyes when I look at him run his fingers and provide backing vocals. He's a beast, really. Well, he's a giant powerful beast on stage anyway, because off stage he's the mildest gentle giant I've ever laid eyes on.   
Okay, maybe Makoto - our lead vocalist - is the actual saint here and he's also quite hot on stage, given the fact that he's as aggressive and powerful while screaming his lines out as Sousuke seems to present a raw, violent wall hitting the audience with four strings and really low sound waves. He is also so creative. Generally rock bands have simple bass lines, relying mostly on rhythm, but his are actual melodies. People dissect our songs and rave about how pleasant the bass only is. He's a worthy substitute for Rei, indeed.   
Me, I'm the lead guitar player. Makoto does offer some support, but his main role is singing. Mine is scratching, stabbing people with fast riffs, leaving them breathless with solos, and I'm very good at it if I may say so myself. It's not even vanity: it's the truth. I'm pretty good. I'm Rin. We tried for years to barge in the market, but eventually we cut ourselves a small spot in the underground hit lists and since then we've only been exploding harder and harder.   
We love what we do. 

Anyway, tonight we are all going to chill and spend some time before eleven comes - that is when we are all going to bed and I am going to personally make sure they do. Tomorrow we have an important gig coming and I will smack their heads into making them pass out if I have to. Discipline is important, and that is why they look up to me: I value constant exercise and organization a lot, other than punctuality. I'm the reason why nobody in this band ever wakes up sleepy, and I take pride in that, thank you very much.  
"let's play spin the bottle!" Nagisa chimes in, after the third drink tonight. I'm not drunk enough for this.   
"Nagisa, that's a kids' game," I reply, throwing a look that says: 'really?'  
He smiles at me, jumping up and down with his pupils wide which tells me he's already at least tipsy. "Come on, Rin-chan! Don't be a party pooper."  
I look around at the others, and Makoto is smiling sheepishly as if nothing could ever bother him, Haruka is silent and looks like he doesn't care either way. The only strong opinion coming from someone else is, weirdly enough, Aiichirou's.   
"Yeah, let's do it," he says, shaking his very harmless and very empty bottle of Ramune. Given the fact that our youngest want to play the stupid game and everyone else doesn't care one way or the other, eventually I give up. Who knows, maybe I'll end up scoring a kiss. Or maybe I'll win the bet, since I gave Haru some credit and said they would end up together within two months. Next week, technically, signs the anniversary of his silent, unnerving pining for Nagisa. And honestly, the sooner the better. We all know Nagisa would actually love to hear something cute from Haru, since he's been raving about him since  _forever_. Pretty much since we were in high school. And Haru is a catch, terrible character aside. But he's gorgeous.   
Yeah, we had a thing years ago. 

The first round is null, meaning Makoto spins the bottle and it ends on... himself. He spins again, and this time he lands on Haru. We all start laughing and howling, since they've been best friends possibly since they were in the womb and they share every kind of relationship except a romantic one. But Makoto giggles, and presses a kiss to Haruka's cheek, before sitting back and looking so innocent that we can't even tease. It was like seeing two little brothers wish each other merry christmas. And Haru acts like everything is absolutely normal.   
"My turn!" Nagisa chirps outside of every logic. And, for everybody's amusement except mine, the bottle happens to land on me. Well, fuck. This is awkward. I glance at him, but Makoto intervenes.   
"What about a dare instead of a kiss?"   
Ai nods nervously, looking between Nagisa and Haru so many times it feels like he's spelling things out when they don't need to be.   
"Um. No, it's fine," I say, crawling toward Nagisa. I actually want to tease Haru a little, because I'm a baby, sue me. Nagisa stares at me amused, and at first I press a small kiss on his lips, but then we deepen it until our tongues start experimenting. Admittedly, Nagisa is really good at this stuff. I do remember the things he can do with that pretty little mouth. When I stop and sit back, I make sure to glance over at Haru, who looks like he is constipated and I'm pretty sure he glared daggers at me the whole time, clenching his fists.  _Come on, Haru, just go there and get him for yourself_.   
"My turn," I announce, before grabbing the bottle and spinning it a little in the air - I was a barista before getting serious with music. I only stop when Haru glares at me again, this time to make it quick. I smirk, as I make the bottle spin. I mean, it's not like I would mind kissing anyone. Although, obviously, I have big hopes here. And yes, we're all acting like stupid teenagers instead of telling one another ' _hey, I really like you_ ', but that is how we roll, I guess. Even after starting to have some success, we were still intimidated by the concept of expressing real feelings to one another, and that is something I think about a lot. I wish I could find a non-embarrassing way to tell them, 'hey, let's talk about our feelings', but that is not something they wouldn't laugh at me for.   
Anyway, all of this is to say it lands on Sousuke.  
 _Fuck. Yes_.   
I haven't been praying at a shrine in a long time, but someone somewhere must love me anyway because this is such a giant stroke of luck, right now. He looks confused, and he looks at me, seemingly curious to know what I will do, but then I have another lucky star shining for me because Nagisa caught the many hints I gave Sousuke - why didn't he himself see I was basically crying to get to be intimate with him and Nagisa got it so fast? And while I'm at it, why can Nagisa sense these things so easily when it's about other people and he seems to be completely oblivious to Haru who's dying to fuck him? - and he yells out, "seven minutes of heaven!" while standing up and picking up both our wrists, storming us to the first closed room he finds, and locking us in. From behind the door, silence. I think it's a knowing one. I think everybody picked up on my cues but, obviously, the one person I wanted to know. 

"So, seven minutes in heaven means seven minutes locked in here?" Sousuke asks, and he seems more annoyed or worried than excited. I don't waste time talking though, I've done my waiting. I pounce him, and it might seem like I'm assaulting him but his hands pretty much grab me firmly by the waist and surprisingly enough he does not push me back. More like he freezes, and then holds me against him as I kiss him so wildly that both our mouths are open and both our tongues are tasting one another right from the get go. Apparently, a glimpse of the big bundle of raw power he's on stage also comes out during moments like these, because he growls, and switches our positions effortly to slam me against the wall and I rattle, look into his water-colored eyes and a wave of aggressiveness rubs on me too. I push with my waist against his, which is when I realize we're both getting hard and thank whatever form of spiritual beings exist in the world,  _he's into me too_ , I also notice this from the way he eagerly kisses me back. I feel like this happening right now is some kind of divine retribution for all the times I got turned down during my teenage years.  
"Rin," he calls to me when we break the kiss, and his breath sounds heavy. I place a hand on his neck and... fuck, it's pumping like crazy. And I've been sex-deprived for more than a week.   
"Quickie?" I ask, carefully avoiding to sound like I'm begging. Even a drunk two-minutes shag is better than keeping on pining.   
"We don't have any lube," he objects, but he does not say no. This is a done deal. Thank you, Gods, spirits,  _vaguely-named-form-of-universal-love_. Thank you.   
"Whatever, we'll use spit," I hiss, too turned on at this point to care about anything but him, inside of me, and how much I want it. Also, I don't care that spit is not an acceptable form of lubrification.  _I don't care_. I'll take it and probably feel like dying but I'll think about it later. I'm aching, and I want him on me and  _in_  me, do I have to make it any clearer?   
It's quite dark, so I can't see his face much, but there's enough light to watch him as he unzips his pants, so I do the same, and when we're ready - with our shirts off too - he kisses me again. Our bodies clash hard one against the other: his skin is warm, sticky even, his mouth molding on mine as our waists move synchronized. Amazing, I manage to think, before any sign of rational thought disappears, when he turns me against the wall and I hear him spit and drool on his hand a couple of times, probably trying to make his saliva as thick as possible. I don't mind, I don't care. I just want him. He thrusts a finger inside of me, and I burn, instantly, with so many nerves screaming in delight that I feel overloaded. And it's just one finger. I push back with my ass, to let him finger me harder, which he does. My eyes fall close the moment he reaches my prostate because I want to shut one source of sensations to let touch take over. I don't see stars, I feel like a bonfire and it hurts but it hurts so well. When he adds a second finger, my breath cuts, my legs shake slightly and a bit of embarrassment washes over me, if anything because I'm not a virgin and this is surely not my first time. But this guy. This man oozes wildness right now, from the way he whispers my name to the way his fingers thrust into me and I am so hard. 

"Just  _fuck me_ ," I snarl, and he spits once more agreeing with my idea. I'm not like this usually. I don't let myself go like this and act like I've been sex-deprived for years, but Sousuke... he was perfect from the moment we met him. Really, he was. I don't even know how to describe the reasons why, but he is a good person. He's a hard worker. He cares for people around him and yet won't trust  _everybody_  at first sight the way Makoto does - which always unnerved me, to be honest. And he is really the most beautiful I've seen in my entire life, twenty-three years of looking at men and women alike. Plus, as I said, he is genuinely talented. If I don't score with him, I will stop dating entirely because the bar he's set is... well, unreachable, to me.   
When he pushes into me, he whispers kindly, though, as if the beast calmed down a little, he tells me to say something, anything in case it hurts too much, and I actually listen to him, nodding. So far, it only feels like I'm being split in two and I already foresee a day of moaning in bed because it hurts like hell - he is  _big_  - then a gig I will spend pretending to be okay. But I say nothing, I let him slide into me with more nods, to reassure him because he cares for me feeling well, and I smile thinking that.   
When my body relaxes enough for him to move comfortably, though, he grasps tight on my waist, and  _slams_  into me. The amount of burning and gut-twisting pleasure I get from that one motion has me mewling, and I don't like admitting these things, but I produce the lewdest sound I ever could, and I did not even know my voice could do that. He goes on, and on, and on, and on. And I moan, shake, pant, in a corner of my sensations-overridden mind I think, ' _thank you Nagisa_ '. I seriously owe him a beer or something.   
After we come - and I made it a point to not be the first, but when he started touching me and sliding his hand on me, teasing... I  _had_  to - he kisses my ear, confessing, "I knew you liked me all along. I like you too."  
 _What_? I turn around, breathing harshly, and I should yell at him that if he knew he should have done something before, but I really just want to taste him again, pull him on me and feel that warmth again. 

When we are fixed and ready to go out - it doesn't make sense to hide anything, since they surely heard everything - we open the door, and the first thing I see is Haru, sitting on the floor, and holding Nagisa's hand while they kiss as if they were new to all of it. It's cute, it's unbearably cute, and in seeing that I can't help but smile. Haru seems happy, so that makes me happy. They seem to be in a bubble, which is why Ai and Makoto look like there are forks under their asses: awkward and possibly wishing to be anywhere else. They look at us with a mix of relief and excitement, though, and Ai clears his throat.   
"My turn!" He chimes, a little too loud to conceal his embarrassment, and that breaks the magic between Haru and Nagisa.   
He lands on Makoto, and I giggle, taking a sip of my beer which must have looked abandoned.

***

I wake up with the biggest headache in my life since that one time when I had to look after my sister's baby, but I look around annoyed by the sun and Sousuke is staring at me. I blink lazily at him, and process the image before my eyes fly open wide.   
"Wait, did we do it again then?" I ask.   
"No, you were just passed out and I brought you to bed," he explains, but then lifts on his elbow and kisses the corner of my mouth, which has me blushing so fast he smirks. "But you're cute when you're pleased. Can I please you again or do we have to work out and have a healthy breakfast and get up soon and all that?"  
I really value discipline. We all wake up really early, jog together for at least an hour, and then rehearse.   
But I'll forget about that today, we can make an exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty much think I'm going to write another fic in this 'verse for this sourin week ^^ I really love this band!AU idea. Like, a lot. Also, for their sound I partially took inspiration from Muse and their personalities (where Sousuke is Chris Wolstenholme and Rin is Matt Bellamy minus the voice, Nagisa is supposed to be Dom Howard. I also picture them as a OLDCODEX + STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION kind of sound).   
> (wait did I just basically confess I used to ship Chris/Matt omg) (nvm me)  
> btw I had fun writing this. I don't even think I kept it IC because I don't think Rin would be THAT thirsty but whatever. Whateverrrrrr. This was fun. That's all I have to say.


	6. Day 7: Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping to day 7 because I couldn't come up with anything for day 6. This has the prompts "pirates" and "bite" and it's loosely based on Pirates of the Caribbean and part of the mooks canon. Also this is not strictly sourin, really, it's mostly two pairings (sourin and harunagi) with hints of other side-pairings.

"Where is it?" The captain hisses, with his big hat looking like a floating banner in the light that barely seems to seep from the entrance of the gelid cave in the southern part of the seas, almost as if nothing but darkness was allowed there. His breath comes out in little clouds through his sharp teeth, and his ambitious, but desperate eyes narrow to spy in this complete nothingness that covers his eyes like a thick sheet. 

His crew has followed a dark, vague shadow here for days, some of them swore it ended up in this small crevice, after stealing a golden medallion from them.   
"Captain, are you sure we should come in here?" A deep, grave voice comes to his ear. He turns around with his hair swinging in the stale air, and he grimaces giving a glimpse of his teeth again.   
"Do you see an alternative? If we don't, we'll lose everything," the Captain replies, and then his face cuts in a pointed smile. "What, shittin' your pants, Sousuke?" He adds, poking the man's forehead with a finger. "Go back to the crew and tell them to paddle instead of pissing them pants like a bunch of sissies."  
"Rin..."  
"Go," he insists, turning his head just slightly.   
He spits in the water, the whooshing of water under them being the only sound aside from their breaths and curses whispered while their tiny boat enters further the cave. If anything happens, they'll go back to the mothership in time to shoot their cannons and try to kill this beast from a safer position. 

"Halt!" The Captain commands, once the light from the entrance is almost gone. All sounds end, and all their eyes are fixed on a single spot, a rock that rises from the little stream of water. They have no idea how deep this cave really is. "Well, gentlemen, we'll have to stop here," Rin concludes, passing his sharp nails under his chin.   
He is still too young even to grow a beard, and yet the youngest pirate Captain to date is so charming and charismatic that even old men with missing limbs eventually followed him. Also, they had no choice. When they stole a mountain of medallions from a cursed treasure, they became immortal at the cost of losing their souls, their human looks, and everything that made them be who they were. In the moonlight, their appearances become frightening to the point of inducing others into fainting.  
They feel no cold, no warmth, no hunger nor repletion, no pain and no pleasure. Nothing.   
"Tch. This is a problem," Rin eventually adds, looking around. But that thing surely must be around. If a rock that big is enough to stop them from passing through, then the swimming beast they were tracking down must also be trapped.   
"Cap'n, let's swim then," Sousuke grumbles, already getting rid of his shirt, which reveals numerous stab wounds that would have been lethal had he been able to die. Rin squints at him, trying to make a quick decision while passing his tongue on each of his teeth, and eventually nods.   
"Fine. You, Nitori... _you_ ," he lists, ending his count on one boy they barely know, but have made their prisoner some days ago. The ever silent hostage, a boy with straight raven hair and ocean deep eyes glares back at him after one of the pirates undoes the blindfold around his eyes, seemingly hell bent on killing everyone. If only, again, that was possible. But he is a mortal, and could never defy them openly. "You're coming too. Everyone else, stay here and if we don't come back by dinner time, row back to the ship and send more boats. And then come after us. Chances are something more than a siren is in there," he considers aloud.   
"Why the prisoner?" A silver-haired, thin young boy asks him, preparing to dive in and swim past the rock.   
"I think he's what that thing wants," Rin replies, with a grimace. He wanted the prisoner for himself. Stories say that by eating flesh from a siren one can obtain immense power... he would eat that boy whole and  _raw_. But he just ties his neck with a rope and pushes him past the edge of the boat. From the captive only come a muffled gasp, before disappearing under the surface.   
A moment later, his head appears from under the dark water, and his blue eyes sharpen up, his pupils visibly turn into two vertical, black lines. And then he whips back underwater, dragging Rin down with a yell and swimming past the obstacle while everyone else barely keeps up following them. Instead of legs, now he has a long, slender tail that, were they under the moonlight, would shine with the most beautiful colors. It appeared right after he came in contact with the water. Rin feels the hard currents push past them, so violent that all he can do is close his eyes, holding tight to his end of the rope. 

When they stop, it is only him, washing up on hard, cold rock. The siren is standing again, looking over him with his eyes sticking to his skin, his breath short, and a menacing look. Rin stands up too, and whips his gun out, pointing it to the siren. "It looks like you know this place," he pants, and then clenches his teeth with a silent command to _walk_. He looks around while the two march further into the dark, with only rock surrounding them, until Rin gets reminded of when he was still enough of a human to dream, and dreamed of endless walks, his body never advancing.   
Finally the two connected only by rope reach a wider space, with a small lake in the middle of it, and stalactites adorning the ceiling. In the middle of it that creature Rin followed for days is swimming in circles, and it is too dark to discern how it looks like. But his prisoner seems to recognize it, and Rin has observed him long enough to see that his eyes give off a different light. They seem happy, relieved.   
"Prisoner, what's that?" He finally asks, frowning and then arching an eyebrow. The siren glares back at him, and whispers, "my name is Haruka."  
"Fine, Haruka, what's that?" The pirate insists, pointing the gun again.   
"My companion," the other replies, before looking back at the circling shadow in the water, and then walking towards it. Rin follows, the gun still lifted, with soft, almost silent steps, until the water begins bubbling a few steps from them. Then from it, a gurgle and a splash. And finally, a hand reaches up to grab Haruka's ankle, before a mop of hair comes up to the surface, followed by a pair of big eyes.   
"Let him go, or you won't have your medallion," a thin, childish voice sing-songs. Rin clenches his teeth, pressing his gun to Haruka's head.   
The other siren emerges more, with a smile.   
"Please?" He asks, offering the golden coin in the open palm of his hand. But he retracts himself, once Rin reaches over, concluding with a soft laughter. 

"Captain!" Nitori's small voice calls, while his tiny feet produce a pattering sound on the ground. Behind him, Sousuke drags himself, holding his shoulder with a pained look.   
"Sousuke?!" Rin calls out, immediately worried. And then he looks back to his prisoner.   
"Sounds like he's losing a lot of blood," Haruka notices, with his voice flat and possibly mocking the humans.   
"We can't die," Sousuke reminds them, but still his shoulder looks like it could have been torn away.   
"What happened?" Rin asks, frowning before walking up to the wounded, pulling Haruka with him. The other siren calls them back, but Haruka shuts him up with a look.   
"Sounds like he was bitten by a big eel," Haruka comments, suddenly more eager to speak since he saw his friend being safe and sound. "Their venom stays in your blood forever, until you die," he adds sadistically, knowing why the pirates are after those medallions: to get rid of their immortality curse. Rin doubts what he just heard, but one glance at Sousuke and his thoughts fill up with worry. The siren might be right. He might be not. But he doesn't want to risk it. Sousuke is not someone who should die.   
"I'll be alright," Sousuke grumbles, trying to tranquilize him, but he knows his Captain well enough to know he won't listen.   
"... I can help, if you let me go," Haruka adds, though, quizzical.   
"How?" Rin asks, taking a few steps towards him.   
"Siren's blood can cure people from any kind of venom," Nitori recites, with a shiny knife hanging from his hand.   
Haruka simply nods, looking coldly at the pirates.   
Rin squints at him, before looking back at Sousuke.   
"Alright, let's do this: you cure Sousuke, give me back the medallion, and then I'll free you," he decides, pointing his gun to Haruka's head. "I'm being good to you. I could shoot you, your friend, take your blood and take my medallion back."

The other siren trotted up to them in the meanwhile, and caught Haruka's hand gently, while holding the golden, precious object in his other.   
"That sounds good to me. As long as you free Haru-chan. That's all I want. I don't care for this object. Just free him..." He chirps, his wet blond hair seem black in the almost total darkness, but his magenta eyes shine as if they had light of their own.   
Rin looks at Sousuke, then Nitori, and then back at the Sirens.   
"We don't need to fight," the blond siren adds, and even offers the medallion which Sousuke promptly grabs, with a little sigh of relief.   
"Free Haru-chan", "cure Sousuke," the siren and Rin order at the same time, and they both sigh together.   
Haruka keeps still a few moments, looks back to his companion, and then smiles slightly. "It's fine, Nagisa."  
The other, seemingly younger siren just blinks at him, and then hugs his arm nuzzling into it, while Haruka stretches his arm out, and soon after Nitori practices a cut on his skin, to which the older siren hisses lightly. Sousuke looks down at it, indecisive, observes the way blood pours out of the wound, and eventually sighs.  
"I've never drank blood before," he mutters, before pressing his lips to the red cut and starting to suck with his eyes fixed into blue eyes, the siren and man observing each other while the first drinks slowly, with his warm mouth suctioning on the wound. It has no taste at all. It would seem like water to him. In the meanwhile, Rin snatches the knife from Nitori's hand, who gulps silently, and quietly nears it to Haruka's neck, with a focused look. The two sirens tense, Haruka's teeth clench, and when the blade touches his skin he retracts his arm, hissing and taking a step back.   
"What are you doing?"  
"I was going to cut the rope down," Rin explains, and then grabs his shoulder, pulling him close again to look at the knot around Haruka's neck. The siren squeezes his eyes, nervously, but after a moment his neck is free. He jumps back, searches Nagisa's hand, and the two intertwine immediately, with relief this time.   
"Finally we can break the curse!" Nitori squeaks happily, grasping on Rin's shoulder and the Captain nods, while still looking at the two sirens, while they walk back carefully, and then in a swift movement they dive back into the water together, not even looking back.   
"Well... that was interesting," the youngest pirate hums, tucking his knife back and looking at the Captain and vice. "Let's go back?"

***

"Captain, my shoulder is fine," Sousuke complains back in their ship after the tenth time that Rin brought him water and cloth to press on the wound which has clearly healed, having insisted to personally take care of his vice. 

"You never know," he replies, looking into Sousuke's eyes. "I can't afford to have you ill."  
Yeah, that is all. It's not like he was scared of Sousuke getting injured or worse. Pirates don't do emotional bonds, after all, nor kindness.   
"But that guy, Haruka... he said I'm going to be fine," Sousuke insists, with a little softened smile. And to think people call him a _terror_.   
"You can never trust sirens," Rin replies, frowning.   
Sousuke suddenly bursts laughing, shaking his head. "They made fun of you indeed. Venom doesn't stay forever in your body."  
Rin frowns, and once realization hits him, he barks, "you could've said something!"   
The other smirks, before giving a light shrug even though a slight pain still stings his shoulder.   
"It doesn't matter now. What matters is we broke the curse, isn't it?" Sousuke muses, with a grin. And the red-haired Captain eventually smiles after a long time, nodding.   
"So we can _enjoy_ each other again," he replies with a cheeky, meaningful look. And his own companion blinks surprised, only to open up in a mirroring smile and walking up to the door to lock it, before turning his head around to glance at his Captain.   
"I'd say it's time to start now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, technically there's the whole "needing to give the medallions back with blood from all the people who stole them" but also I wasn't arsed to do that so whatever. I made everything a lot milder because I'm lazy.   
> Also at the end I got a headache and felt tired so I just closed it as soon as possible, sorry. "XD


	7. Zanarkand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the FFX!AU comes back. I thought it would be neat to begin and end this collection of fics with the same universe and the same story! Of course, it kills me just as it did with the first fic. This is a prequel of day 1.

This place is cold. As we march outside the Gagazet Mountain Cave, after fighting our way through puzzles and a rich variety of fiends, I think, 'we are almost there'. Our journey started out cheerful, also because we were quite a numerous company, and some of us are chipper, always ready to find an upside to every situation. But now, even Nagisa does not seem that prone to joking and playing tricks on us anymore. He just looks forward, expressing a kind of deep melancholy that is eroding all of us. He still chatters, but there is almost no joy left. He got very fond of Rin, you see. They were the most eager to laugh and play every sort of weird childish games, especially running around on the green, peaceful lands we would relaxed in before climbing the Gagazet. They would always speed on bright yellow and funny chocobos, while the rest of us looked at them and laughed.   
But now those sounds have left their space and time to silence, one that knows about how things are going to end, one that wraps everything up with emptiness.   
"Are you sure there's no other way?" Nagisa finally breaks it, looking at my Rin.   
I'm sure everybody has been thinking the same since our journey began, and some of them have tried making Rin change his mind, more and more often as we spent time together.   
"I'm pretty sure, yes," Rin replies, but gives him a soft, tender look. He knows Nagisa and everyone else love him, and if anything the fact that they followed while disagreeing is only a testament to how much they love him, how much they love our Spira. Because it would be easy to say, 'someone else will do it', but it would not be fair to let someone else die. And this is what Rin wants.   
"But... hasn't anyone tried doing something different?" Nagisa insists, and I know he is just trying to think of something positive, but I see the effect his words are having on Rin. It does not do well to make him regret every step he took since he came to this decision.  
"Let's move on," I bark, glaring down at the blond Al Bhed. He glances at me, blinking probably hurt, but he seems to not be done with it.  
"It's unfair... we just became such good friends," he chirps, softly, and Rei seems to be moving closer, because he knows that kid is going to cry. And I don't want Rin to see it. I don't want him to feel responsible.   
"Nagisa," he interrupts, though, with an exceptionally firm voice. We all halt, and turn to look at him as he holds Nagisa to his chest. "We're friends, and I'm grateful for it. But I chose to do this because I want you and Rei and Haru and Makoto and everyone else to be safe, to give you all some peace. And I know you'll be next to me when the time comes," he says, and then smiles down at the youngest of us with so much decision that for a moment it hurts me as well, even though I've been knowing all along, I've been aware and I've accepted this destiny of ours since the beginning, I've lived with it for years and despite it all it's hurting me now.   
"I know, and I will be... but I don't want you to die!" Nagisa replies, which is when he finally bursts in tears, holds himself tight, and dives his face into Rin's shoulder, shaking. Makoto takes a step closer, and Haruka keeps still, silent, looking over, but his face shows all the pain within him perfectly, despite it being deadpan most of the time. We are all unable to say anything to that, while evening comes down on us. 

"Hey, look at that," Makoto finally muses, breaking the silence on purpose and pointing towards Zanarkand, the city in ruins, a sacred ground for Spira. Souls are still trapped in it, they float in the eerie, silent city with only the sound of the sea lulling its eternal grievance. But in all the gravity and silence surrounding this place, we still see beauty. The sun draws shadows on the buildings, colors everything in a soft, delicate pink light, and all those mysterious floating lights pepper the horizon with their own brightness.   
Nagisa sniffles, with his eyes emerging from Rin's clothes, and he steps closer to the edge of this path, before changing his expression completely and his face colors with wonder, other than adopting the shades of sunset. He's the first to sit down, with his feet dangling over a considerable drop, but he does not seem to mind. Rei sits next to him, with an arm across Nagisa's chest to keep him safe, but he also seems to be raptured by the wonderful, melancholic sight in front of us. "It's beautiful," he hums, bewitched.   
Makoto and Haruka join them soon, and then it's just us, me and Rin, behind them looking over the dead city with similar, set expressions, our eyes filling up with the marvels of our land. This is the place we are going to protect. This is _home_ too, even though we've never seen it before.  
And I sense his fresh hand wrap in a timid hold, in my own. I hold my breath, slightly, before I look down at him. His eyes seem to be wet, but he smiles looking up at me.   
"Sousuke, let's go there," he tells me, pointing at the highest point of the road, before the trail starts going down. That must be the best spot to look at the city. Any other day, I would shake my head and move on, but this time I nod, accepting to have a moment alone - sort of - with him, although I know the others will look at us. I do not mind.   
We sit in silence, again, with a barely audible murmur coming from our friends a bit further, and I even seem to hear a giggle coming from Nagisa. Whatever Rei told him, it worked.   
"Sousuke, are you still going all the way with me?" Rin asks, taking me off my own musings. I look at him, and I sense he does need me to state the obvious.  
"Of course," I reply, and nod again. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Nanase took my place." He opens up in a little laughter, and sighs.   
"Good."   
He murmurs that, while his whole body seems to relax and I realize I had not noticed it had tensed up to begin with. He is getting harder and harder to read. Maybe he changed and I did not catch that because I was with him every waking moment, seeing him mature so fast compared to his growth until the day this adventure began. And after all, what reasons did he have to change before? His life was all in one tiny place.   
"I'm grateful that I did this with you," he then confesses, in a low voice, and my heart burns. I know it's able to, because it's been so cold in these last days. "Thank you."  
That is so heartfelt and corny, to the colors of sunset making our figures pinkish, my blood adds another darker shade to my cheeks.  
"Um... no problem," I reply, not knowing what to say, really. But he smirks, amused, which makes my confusion go away in one single blow of air. But I don't know what to say. Our time together is going to end soon, and I still have to tell him that our bond has a particular meaning for me.   
I love him. If I cannot live on Spira with him, then I'd rather become a fleeting memory together with him, I have always thought so. I have always thought it would be just irresponsible to tell him, especially after he decided to become a summoner. And I never found a good moment, I know how much he cares for making moments memorable. This might be our last one: there is a sunset, there's silence, and he's holding my hand. It's the last moment of quiet before we finally do what we walked so long and far to do. Still, I cannot find it in me to tell him. What is holding me back? We both took our decision. We are not going to back down. I hold his hand slightly tighter without realizing, with my eyes set on the etchings, the colors of Zanarkand. 

"Sousuke," he calls with a shaky voice, and as always I respond, looking at him only to find his eyes full of tears, his cheeks red and his lips trembling. "I'm scared."  
I'm at a loss of words. What can I do? I understand why he feels terrified, now. But how can I help? My heart races now, but my hands find their natural place around his cheeks, and then they seem to know what to do when my thumbs stroke his skin lightly, wiping the tears that are already rolling down from his eyes.   
"I know you're scared. I'll be with you right until the end," I say to try and reassure him, but he does not seem to feel any better. Actually, he clings on my wrists bursting in even bigger sobs. At that, a beginning of panic seems to cling inside my chest to reach my throat and squeeze. "We'll be together in the Farplane and you won't have to be afraid of anything then, Rin," I add, and pet his head. "I promise it's going to be alright. One day we'll get rid of Sin and everything will have been worth it." All the deaths, all the lives broken, all the tears and hearts torn, it'll all be worth it. It's what I believe, anyway. There must be a final goal for Spira. Maybe Yevon doesn't exist, but if he does then this _must_ be planned. This _must_ have some meaning. Otherwise... there must be happiness somewhere for us. All this pain must have some lesson within it. We all believe this, and that is also why we accepted it.  
Rin nods, silently, and after a few seconds he looks back up to me. I think, his eyes are always beautiful, but they look their best in Zanarkand's sunset.   
We kiss right as the sky turns dark. I only hear the wind around us, I only hear the silence and our breaths dancing together, our mouths only move with the absolute quiet and serenity only the perspective of death can assure. But I do not think about that, I only think that his mouth is soft, his skin is not wet anymore, and I am kissing Rin even though I always just thought of it. He grasps on me, pulls me closer, and I follow wrapping him up in my arms. I notice he was shaking, just a little, but now he isn't anymore. Maybe it was the cold, maybe it was something else. Maybe it's the tears.   
After parting, I keep him close, I hold every part of him I can, we share the night in silence until we fall asleep, with the silent city waiting for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this point in the game was probably the most intense to me. If there are moments in gaming that made me actually feel some true intense emotions, this was one of them, right after coming out of the Gagazet cave and fighting the boss. There is a particular point you can position yourself on, that cuts my breath every time. There's silence, and you can walk to the peak before descending towards Zanarkand, and the camera positions itself to give you a perfect panoramic view of the city and it's just... breath-taking. There is something in the complete, solemn silence and the night colors and the atmosphere that is really a gem of art in and within itself. And then of course there's the dialogue + hug between Yuna and Rikku that tore my heart aside. Ugh this game.   
> So yeah, my sourin week is over! I hope you liked these fics, although I have to admit I left a piece of my heart into the FFX!AUs. But I had fun writing all of them. :3

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me @ tenitchyfingers on tumblr if you want


End file.
